


Who Are You Bucky Barnes?

by Jeniouis



Series: Who Are You? Series [4]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Stark Seven
Genre: 1940's did a number on omegas, All the other Avengers are Alphas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Howard, Omega Sam, Omega Steve, Probably the angstiest story in the series, Though there is still a considerable amount of fluff, Work In Progress, and hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Howard, and Sam were recently told that Bucky was still alive.</p><p>Being the great friends that they are, they go looking for him.</p><p>*This is a spin-off of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/">Who Are You Steve Rogers?</a>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got it. I'll be honest. I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going with this but I hope you end up liking this.
> 
> This will make a million times more sense if you at least read [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/) first or at least ch. [96](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3903898).
> 
> Enjoy. :D

Steve started his search soon after Aarat told him that Bucky was still alive. He kept it secret, didn’t tell anyone except Sam, didn’t even tell Tony. He knew he would be told to leave it alone. He knew that Bucky had been experimented on but he didn’t know how much that effect Bucky but he figured Bucky wouldn’t age too much just like he didn’t. Steve started his research by going back seventy-years and finding out what happened to Hydra.

Howard started his search soon after Steve and Sam had been saved from being kidnapped. He stumbled on it accidently, just going through some of the security cams from the hideout to figure out who bombed his company only to find Bucky along with some Hydra agents. His research took a huge U-Turn.

Sam didn’t know who Bucky was personally but Steve talked about him sometimes and when he did he was passionate about it. Sam could tell that he meant a lot to Steve so when his best friend told him that he was searching for Bucky, Sam decided to start his own little investigation. It wasn’t anything too intricate, just asking some fellow agents if they heard anything about him. He did get a few hits though off the description Steve gave him that he gave his associates.

So they were all investigating the case of Bucky Barnes but they didn’t put their findings together. Mostly because they weren’t aware that they were all investigating the same thing.

It wasn’t until Howard told Steve and Sam that he found Bucky that they really started working together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you haven't read the series. Howard has been resurrected in a sense. And he wasn't the bad guy. He is also young, 34.
> 
> This is the extended scene of Ch. [123](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/4371507) in Who Are You Steve Rogers?

Steve and Sam were chatting in Tony’s lab. Tony had made a huge art studio for him when they first moved in with each other and it was fully furnished with a couch and everything. Steve was showing Sam some of his artwork when Howard came up to him and tried to climb up on the couch. The team, minus Steve and Tony, had been de-aged because Howard thought it would be nice to create the fountain of youth but made a big boo-boo. So now most of the team was five years old except for Howard. He was three. They still had their consciousness though, still had their abilities. They were just mini-sized now.

“What happened to you?” Steve said noticing the bruises littering Howard’s small body as the other omega tried to climb up on the couch. Steve reached down and pulled him up.

“Thanks, I kind of fell down the flight of steps leading to the lab when you were asleep.” Howard said.

“Oh my God, are you alright? Did you break anything?” Sam asked and Howard nodded.

“Yeah, Tony took good care of me but I needed to talk to you, both of you before the alphas head down here.” Howard said looking around and then groaned. “Damn it, I left that goddamn pad upstairs.” Howard said starting to climb off the couch again.

“Well wait; I don’t want you to have any more accidents. I can go get it.” Steve said standing and walking out the lab.

“You look like shit.” Sam said and Howard glared at him. “I don’t mean it in a bad way but you look like that fall hurt.”

Howard nodded, “It did. I hit the ground hard.” Howard said rubbing a bruise on his arm. Sam reached over and hugged him. A flash of light startled them both.

“Oh gosh, that was so cute.” Steve said grinning like a loon. “This is my Facebook cover photo now.” Steve said sitting between the two again and he showed them the picture.

“That is cute. I had hidden from any mirrors because I was afraid of what I looked like but I am adorable. So are you Howard.” Sam said and Howard smiled. “But what did you come to tell us.”

“I found Bucky.” Howard said. Steve and Sam just stared at him in shock. Steve mentally berated himself for not asking Howard for help earlier. Of course he would find Bucky first.

“You found Bucky? What? Was he in a nursing home?” Sam asked completely sincere because he had thought Bucky would have been elderly, around ninety-five years old but Steve shook his head.

“No, he was experimented on before he…died.” Steve said quietly, feeling every bit of guilty. Howard hugged him.

“That wasn’t your fault.” Howard said quickly and sincerely. Steve sighed and nodded though he really didn’t believe it. He would have to hear those words from Bucky himself.

“But I’m thinking he wouldn’t age much like me.” Steve said and Sam nodded.

“So how did you find him? I mean I was searching for him too but based on the facial description and the sketches Steve gave me, I keep finding some guy who is by far not your friend.” Sam said. Steve and Howard stared at him.

“You were searching for Bucky?!” The asked simultaneously and Sam nodded.

“Yeah, I mean if he meant a lot to you two then he means a lot to me too.” Sam said sincerely. Steve and Howard both smiled.

“Thanks buddy.” Steve said. “What did you find?” Steve asked and Sam shrugged.

“A cold blooded killer. He’s a ghost. He has no name; no one knows who he is or where he came from. He just suddenly appeared. They call him the Winter Soldier.” Sam said and Howard cringed. From the cold, hard, empty look Howard saw from the pictures he had of Bucky, this killer being his long lost friend might not be too much of a long shot.

“What else did you find out about him?” Howard asked quickly growing concerned but Sam just shrugged.

“Other than this guy is extremely dangerous, that was about it. Nothing on Bucky himself though. That’s why I was guessing he might be in a much mellower situation.” Sam said. “But what did you come up with?” Sam asked Howard. The engineer took his StarkPad and started flipping through things.

“I found him completely on accident. I was going through the security cams that were in Jerome Gerrard’s hide out. The guy who kidnapped you guys.” Howard said.

“Yeah I remember.” Steve grumbled. “Asshole, he almost killed my babies.” Steve said instinctively putting a hand over his stomach. He was only showing a little but the whole situation had scared the hell out of him. Sam patted his shoulder.

“But it was alright.” Sam said in comfort then pinched Steve’s arms a little. “Hey, you got a hint of padding here.” Sam said totally innocuous but Steve glared at him.

“I told Tony I was gaining weight!” Steve exaggerated and Sam, realizing his mistake, shook his head fervently.

“No, no, did I say padding. I meant muscular padding. You’re getting even more buff.” Sam said quickly, patting and squeezing the muscles in Steve’s arms. Howard just chuckled.

Steve glared at him, “No you didn’t.” Steve grumbled swatting Sam’s hands away. “Anyway, what were you saying Howard before Sam called me a fatass?” Steve said and Sam rolled his eyes. Howard handed them his StarkPad.

Just then the lab door swished open and the alphas waltz in. Tony was the only one who was a normal size. He was followed by five little boys and a little girl. Steve took a picture of them because they were all just too adorable. Howard quickly switched his StarkPad to the Hello Kitty screensaver he had. It wasn’t his idea; Tony gave it to him like that and Howard just hadn’t figured out how to change it.

“Hey, I was looking for you.” Tony said walking over to them. Bruce came with him and jumped up on the couch beside Sam, kissing his cheek and Steve snapped a picture of them, just as Bruce’s lips touched Sam’s cheek.

“That’s so sweet.” Steve said smiling. “What did you need babe?” Steve asked though already know where this was going. He could feel Tony through their bond, could practically hear his mates thoughts when Tony was thinking hard enough. He had pretty much heard this lecture an hour before it happened.

“So I know you guys will want to go looking for Bucky.” Tony started and the omegas rolled their eyes. “But we don’t know how long it’s going to find your friend.”

“You two could be well into your pregnancy by the time we get any leads.” Bruce spoke up. “If we find him before you two start really showing then of course you can come with us to get him.”

“But you can’t” Tony said to his dad. Howard glared at him, opening his mouth but Tony cut him off. “This is way too dangerous and you’ve been out of the field for too long. Plus you still have this alpha phobia and that submissive complex.”

“I do not have a _submissive_ complex!” Howard argued and but they all gave him a look. “I-buh-it…I don’t have to be on the ground with you guys. I told you I was a sniper.”

“Daddy, somehow, someway you will find yourself in a crowd of alphas. We’re the most populated gender on the planet. Omegas are the rarest. It’s bound to happen.” Tony said.

“I’ll stay near the quinjet.” Howard argued.

“Dad, we’ve already had this conversation. You said you understood.” Tony said and Howard sighed.

“Fine, fine, I’ll just stay here and be useless.” Howard said. Tony rolled his eyes.

“And you said that you were going to give me all the research you found.” Tony said.

Howard nodded. “I did.”

“All you found was that one picture of Bucky.” Bruce said in disbelief and Howard nodded again.

“Yup, just that one picture.” Howard said with the best poker face Tony has ever seen. Then again, his dad had been married to his mother and a poker face was something he had to perfect quickly.

“Fine, alright, we’re going to do some work then. We’ll be right on the other side of the lab. Holla if you need me.” Tony said kissing Steve and his dad on the cheek. Bruce did the same for Sam.

“We will.” The omegas said in unison watching their receding backs.

The second they were out of earshot Howard said. “This is still of one of the many video of Bucky I found on their cameras.” Flipping to the photo on his StarkPad.

“So you found Bucky?” Steve said thoughtfully looking down at the photo in shock. It was Bucky alright. He just looked completely heartless at the same time. Steve was afraid that maybe that Winter Soldier guy just might be Bucky after all. “He looks so different. Almost like he isn’t Bucky at all.”

“I know.” Howard said taking back the pad after Sam saw it and flipped through it. "So I've done a facial recognition scan on the guards that Bucky was talking to and I got thirty-six, ninety-seven percent matches from SHIELD's HQ."

"SHEILD? Those two were SHIELD agents." Sam asked and Howard shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I have to do some more research but the day those bastards bombed my company, there was a guy walking by as you guys discussed the robots that attacked your home. He pushed the detonator, I saw him." Howard said as he handed the StarkPad to Steve and Sam. "The guy on Bucky's right: that's the bomber. His name is Tim McCallum. He's a real douche bag; an omega hater. His criminal record is full of sexual assaults on omegas."

"I hope he hasn't hurt Bucky." Steve said with worry and concern. Howard nodded in the same manner.

"Guys I don't think he has. He's talking to Bucky like an equal. Look at his posture. It's relaxed, not threatening." Sam said and the other two omegas looked at the picture and nodded.

"That's why I'm so glad you're coming with us." Steve said with a smile.

~

"I wonder what they're talking about." Tony said looking at the omega club in the corner of his lab.

"What?" Bruce said looking over at the omegas. "Oh probably something mellow. Sam said he understood why I asked him to not go on this mission." Bruce said all naive and innocent. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You've never dated an omega before have you?" Clint said looking up from his research and Bruce shook his head.

"I've only dated betas and a few female alphas before Sam." Bruce said. He was sitting on the lab table beside Tony and every now and then Tony would pinch his wittle cheek just to see him glare. That was payback for breaking his promise to never tell Steve that Tony was crazy about him. They had made a bro pact and everything.

"Well, let me inform you: I highly doubt they're over there discussing cooking and interior designing. Omegas can be very sneaky." Tony said looking back at them.

"Well why don't you go over there and see what they’re up to." Natasha suggested and Tony nodded.

"I suppose I could." Tony said. Tony walked over to the couch where they sitting and scheming chatting, resisting the urge to giggle at Sam's small form. He was used to seeing his dad as a child but Sam was such a cute kiddie.

"Have you ever had the Wisconsin Cheese and Broccoli soup?" Tony heard Steve ask as Sam flipped through recipes on the StarkPad.

"No but that sounds delicious. What’s the recipe?" Howard asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tony said as he kissed Steve's cheek.

"Oh nothing babe, just omega talk." Steve said. The three omegas all looked up at Tony with all the innocence in the world.

Tony didn't believe it for a second.

"Do you guys need anything?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Could you order a pizza for us babe?" Steve said and Tony chuckled.

"I can certainly do that." Tony said, kissing Steve's cheek before he walked back over to the team.

"They are definitely planning something." Tony said when he reached them. Thor laughed.

"Then we will have to be quicker than them. It's five of us and only three of them." Thor said and Tony rolled his eyes again. The three of them will probably have this solved by the end of the week. He'll just have to keep a close eye on them.

~

"As swell of actors as we are, I don't think he believed us." Steve said watching Tony's receding back and Howard nodded.

"I got a plan for him. Now the other guy in the photo." Howard said bringing up the picture of Bucky again. "His name is Victor Fleeg. He's not so bad. Mostly petty crimes but he’s still an omega hater. He beat his own omega mother before she got a restraining order on him and moved to another state." Howard said, continuing their research.

"Victor Fleeg. He is a SHIELD agent. He was one of my cadets a few months ago. Him and another cadet, Damon Heath aka Slap Wrist, had horrible attitudes. He had more self-control though." Steve said.

"What about McCallum? When did he come through and did he hang with Heath and Fleeg?" Sam asked and Steve nodded.

"I believe McCallum came a month before the other too but he wasn’t my cadet. They all seemed pretty close to each other." Steve said.

"Yeah, they're all Hydra bastards. I hope those motherfuckers haven't infested my organization." Howard said sighing. “Nick said he would take care of it. Matter of fact I need to find out where he is and get some information out of him.”

“Nick? Nick Fury?” Steve asked in shock. Howard had never been willing to just converse with an alpha. Not even back in the forties.

“Yeah, we met each other back in the seventies. We became pretty good friends. He hated Maria.” Howard said. Sam and Steve both stared at him.

“So you _can_ trust an alpha!” Sam said and Howard looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Nick’s not an alpha. He’s a beta.” Howard said. Steve and Sam’s jaw dropped.

“You’re shittin’ me.” Steve said and Howard shook his head.

“Don’t worry. He caught me off guard the first time we met too until he went into heat one day and needed one of my pills. He’s scary as fuck just like every other alpha. But back to the task at hand.” Howard said.

Steve nodded, snapping out of his shock. "We need a plan. Sam, when you're normal again, do some digging and see who their associates were. Howard can do more when he finds out who their friends are plus I need you to continue your research and see what else you can find. I'm going to do some research on Hydra and what became of Zola after I was frozen." Steve said and the other two omegas nodded. "Also, Howard you need to train."

"Train? Why? I still have my good eye." Howard said.

"Yeah but you have those gift that Aarat gave you. Do you know how to use them?" Sam said. Howard was quiet for a moment then lifted his. A little clear ball appeared between them but it quickly dispersed.

"Yeah I can see what you mean about training." Howard grumbled. "But what are going to tell the alphas about our sudden research?"

Steve sighed, "I know how much you hate heats but I remember that they used to be super long-" Steve started but Howard cut him off.

"Hell no! Heats suck and I don't want to-" Howard said but was cut off.

"But Tony won't come near you of you're in heat." Sam said catching on to Steve's drift. Howard groaned.

"Fine, fine but only when I'm normal again." Howard grumbled looking every bit of pained.

"Thank you Howard, take one for the team." Steve said laughing when Howard glared at him.

"Oh shit, Bruce is coming over. Switch it to floor designs." Sam said and Howard quickly switched the screen on the StarkPad.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team is no longer deaged. To refresh your memory or if you have no idea what’s going on, you might want to read Ch. [89](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3822412) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)
> 
> Written by someone who doesn't know a damn thing about interrogations or interrogation methods. So bear with me.
> 
> Also, this story will intertwine with the other stories in the series.

1.5 Months Later

Howard wasn’t supposed to be here and if Tony knew where he was, his son would be PISSED. But he wasn’t here alone. Steve and Sam were right behind him. They were in their SHIELD agent get-up with ball caps that covered their faces. Steve was showing more prominently now; his small baby bump now protruded through his clothes a little unless he wore big shirts like he was now. Sam was showing a little too and it was starting to affect their fighting performance so their alphas would be pretty upset that their omegas were running around on undercover missions. However, Howard was in top shape so he could probably pick up their slack…If he doesn’t get scared out his mind.

They were walking down the hall of one of SHIELD’s secret hideouts since their headquarters was blown to bits. This is where SHIELD was keeping all of their inmates. It was heavily guarded and the structure was set-up like a maze. If something were to go wrong, it would be a little on the hard side to escape.

But they weren’t doing anything life threatening. They just needed to talk to Jerome Gerrard; Steve and Sam couldn’t do it because he knew what they looked like and probably wouldn’t talk to them so that’s why they needed Howard to do it and he was perfectly fine with doing it but he must admit: all these damn alphas were scaring the hell out of him.

“You don’t have to do this.” Steve whispered to him because he noticed Howard start to become tense and he could smell fear in his scent but Howard shook his head.

“Yes I do and I don’t mind.” Howard whispered back sincerely. Steve and Sam nodded but looked very concerned. Howard didn’t blame them. He was very concerned too.

They finally reached Gerrard’s dingy cell and Sam looked at him with all the worry in the world before reluctantly opened the cell. Howard stepped in and leaned against bars behind him casually with his hands in his pockets but inside he was screaming. Gerrard was sulking on his cot with his head buried in his hands. He looked up at Howard lazily.

Gerrard cackled bitterly, “They sent an omega to try and convince to-”

“I’m not here to convince you anything. I’m here because I’m interested in the Winter Soldier.” Howard said easily, cutting him off. He knew what he was doing; he had run plenty of interrogation back in the day. He had just forgotten how scary it could be. But he knew Steve and Sam had his back.

“The Winter Soldier? What is it with you omegas? You keep coming up with the unexpected.” Gerrard said, his face twisting in deep confusion. Howard didn’t say anything, just stared at him. He wasn’t interested in what this guy was expecting. “Fine, the Winter Soldier is one of Hydra’s men. I know nothing about him.”

“You aren’t Hydra?” Howard asked and the alpha shook his head.

“I work for them but I’m not a part of them. Those motherfuckers are insane.” Gerrard said and Howard chuckled.

“What were you hired for and why was The Winter Soldier at your hideout?” Howard asked willing himself not to jump when Gerrard stood and walked over to him, stopping just inches in front of him. It was an act intended to intimidate. And it was certainly working.

“You’re really pretty. You know that?” The alpha said. Howard’s hands found themselves behind his back and he immediately looked down. Then he cursed himself because the last thing he needed to do right now was be submissive. Out the corner of his eyes, saw Steve and Sam tense, looking at him in concern. Howard forced himself to look Gerrard in the face.

“I didn’t ask you how I looked!” Howard growled. The verbal aggression was contradictory to his submissive actions but Howard hopped it was enough to back this guy off. That and the fact that Steve and Sam were throwing off their safe-mode pheromones profusely. Gerrard smiled down at him slightly and wickedly but did take a step back, holding his hands out in front of him in faux surrender.

“I want a deal.” Gerrard said. “If I squeal on Hydra, I want all charges dropped.” Howard had no power over that. Over nothing. At all. He wasn’t even supposed to be alive.

“Yeah I can do that.” Howard said easily. They guys eyes went wide. Steve and Sam looked at him like he lost his mind.

“You’re lying.” Gerrard said but Howard shook his head.

“Nope, I’m a lawyer. I can cut you a deal.” Howard said hoping this guy would be dumb enough to believe his lie. Usually omegas that were submissive would be too afraid to lie but living with Maria had taught him against that. The guy nodded and sat back down his cot.

“I was hired to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. The Winter Soldier was my first test subject. It was excellent. He went in an omega but came out an alpha.” Gerrard said and Howard died a little inside.

“How do you know?” Howard asked hoping to God it wasn’t true. Yeah, being an omega was hard but didn’t want some asshole to change his gender.

“His scent altered. And he stopped having heats. Never got a chance to do any blood test. Hydra was in a hurry to train their new toy to become a killer. And they most certainly did.” Howard’s jaw clench and he forced himself not to punch this asshole in the face. That certainly wouldn’t yield positive results.

“So that was a while ago then?” Howard asked bitterly and Gerrard nodded.

“Yep, back in the sixties.” The alpha answered. “And before you ask, I don’t know where they took him. They were supposed to break me out of here a week ago but they never came.” Howard’s eyes went wide. Sam immediately opened the cell and Steve keep looking around. “What’s going on? What about my deal?” Gerrard said as Howard walked out the cell. He ignored the alpha and the three started speed walking down the hall. That’s how Hydra worked. They waited for an unexpected moment to strike. Howard would bet money that the guards around them were mostly Hydra agents preparing to break Gerrard out.

Steve started texting Phil, telling him to get his ass to the hideout pronto. The message sent and Steve looked behind him at Gerrard’s cell. There was someone else in his cell and they just rounded the corner when they heard shouting and a ‘Go get them then!’ before a gunshot went off.

“Shit!” Sam said as they started running.

“Tell me about it. Those fuckers are all over my company.” Howard complained and Steve rolled his eyes.

“So not a concern right now.” Steve said as they rounded another corner. It was a mistake because there was a group of seemingly SHIELD agents were running in their direction but they were raising their guns towards them. Steve whipped out his shield from seemingly nowhere, stepping in front Howard and Sam, blocking bullets as he pushed them down another hall. Thankfully it was empty. But before they could get too far, something fell through the damn ceiling. When the dust cleared, they saw the red and gold Iron Man suit and Tony grabbed them before a word could be said, flying them out the ceiling.

~

“I’m going back to help the team apprehend those Hydra agents.” Tony said with all the faux calm in the world. He flew them to a safe spot about a mile from the hide out. Phil was standing by a car and Tony placed the three omegas by him. “Stay here; I don’t want anything to happen to you guys.” The three omegas nodded. When Tony flew away, Steve turned to Phil with a scowl.

“You were supposed to come.” Steve nearly yelled. “What the hell is Tony doing here? The whole team?” Phil sighed and shrugged.

“We were in a meeting and just as I got your text, Tony’s phone started going off. Found out we were heading to the same place. This was out of my control.” Phil said to Steve all while staring at Howard. Pretty much checking him out. It was cute. Steve looked at Howard. When he caught Phil’s lingering gaze, he stepped behind Sam. Sam stepped out the way and pushed Howard up to Phil.

“So you two have never properly met because Howard had this…phobia.” Sam said struggling with Howard as he squirmed.

“And I don’t want to properly meet him.” Howard grumbled.

“So Howard this is Phil, Phil this is Howard. He really isn’t as much of an asshole as he appears.” Sam continued as if Howard hadn’t said a word.

“Yeah, a real sweet guy.” Steve tried to help, grabbing Howard’s hand when he raised it and Steve saw his middle finger starting to rise. “He has a funny situation. The same as yours actually. See he was dead then he came back to life.” Steve said looking around. He knew if anyone else heard him say that, they would think he was insane.

“Oh yes, I know. Tony explained it to me. And actually Mister Stark, I have paper work I need you to fill out.” Phil said, smiling at Howard kindly. Howard crossed his arms over his chest and turned around. Steve remembered just how damn bullheaded Howard could be.

“Give us a second.” Steve said, grabbing Howard’s arm and pulling him off to the side. “Howard, get your head out your ass.”

“I’m not interested Steve. I keep telling you that.” Howard argued and Steve would have believed him if he didn’t catch Howard’s fond glances towards Phil every now and then.

“What’s his middle name?” Sam asked suddenly popping up behind them.

“Joseph.” Howard said without missing a beat. Then his face went bright red. This was the first time Steve had ever seen Howard blushed as an adult.

“I didn’t even know he had a middle name. And I’m a spy. How did you find that out?” Sam asked. Howard sputtered before he crossed his arms over his chest again.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m interested in Phil.” Howard repeated stubbornly. “I’m not finding another alpha.” Steve nodded and walked over to Phil who looked very forlorn.

“I didn’t mean to offend him. I don’t even know how I offended him.” Phil said looking so remorseful.

“Oh you didn’t offend him. That’s just how Howard is. Don’t try to figure it out; your head will explode. But he said that he doesn’t mind filling out whatever forms you need.” Steve said and he heard Howard squawk behind him before Sam covered his mouth. “Why don’t you come over tomorrow-tonight; come over tonight.” Steve said planning ahead. Maybe Phil can help him avoid the argument with Tony that is most certainly ahead. Phil looked over at Howard and Sam struggling and Steve was certain he was going to turn him down but the agent smiled suddenly and nodded.

“How about eight?” Phil asked and Steve nodded.

“Sound great.” Steve said just as Tony flew over to them and landed beside them, raising his faceplate.

“Okay the situation is handled. Thanks for watching them.” Tony said to Phil who was grinning like he just won a million dollars. “What’s got you so excited?” Phil’s dropped a little and Steve could tell he was wondering what he should tell Tony.

“He and Howard have some paperwork to go over a little later.” Steve said. Tony blinked and looked at Phil.

“You got him to agree to that?” Tony asked in shock and Phil shook his head.

“No, Steve did.” Phil said. Tony looked over at his dad who was arguing with Sam about why he _shouldn’t_ sit down with Phil and fill out paperwork. Tony gave Steve a knowing smile. It was almost enough to cover the fact that Tony was pissed. Tony stepped out his suit and Steve hugged him. Tony looked at him for a moment before he smiled and kissed his cheek. Steve could feel his anger douse a little through their bond.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Tony said and Steve smiled. “Let’s head home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, made a huge typo in the last chapter. Nick Fury is actually a beta not an omega, my apologies.
> 
> So, I know it's been a while since I've made any progressive updates to this series but lets see if I can complete this. :) Also, my writing style has changed since the last time I've posted. I hope it's for the best.

He looked over the railing at the three omegas walking through the base. His targets. So why hasn't he followed orders yet. He just stood there, watched them as they walked right past him. He was ordered to kill them. And to kill Gerard. His gun was raised. He had aimed. Just a little pressure on the trigger and his mission would be complete.

But he couldn't do. Didn't want to do it. He knew them. Two of them at least. he couldn't really see their faces but he  _knew_   them.

He lowered his gun and followed them. Staying in the shadows. He watched them interview his other target, wondering what they were searching for and who was this  _Bucky?_   The name sounded familiar. Maybe one of his targets from long ago. He tried again, raising his gun, aiming towards the tall blonde. But he couldn't. There was something about him. He knew him. He used to be his...

His targets left suddenly, quickly. _Shit._ He allowed himself to be distracted. He listened closely as Gerard talked with one of the guards. Heard him say something about the Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier. Isn't that what they called him? He listened.  _"He went in an omega but came out an alpha."_ That caught him off guard. Were they saying...So he wasn't...They had...

He heard the ring of the shot before he realized he had actually aimed and pulled the trigger. Gerard's body collapsed to the ground. Well at least he achieved one goal today. He watched as the omegas ran down the hall. He followed them. He wanted to try and finish this mission or else his boss will put him through hell. It should have been easy. Especially since the omegas got bottlenecked by dozens of undercover Hydra agents. But he felt more incline to target the threats to the omegas rather than them. But nevertheless, he raised his gun, hopefully for the last time but of course that red and gold robot crashed through the roof, grabbed the omegas, and went back through the hole he created.

Ironman. That nuisance.

He made a quick getaway then. He slunk through the vents stealthily until he reached the roof. He look down the building and found the Avengers. Another nuisance. He stayed back, staying unseen. Now he just had to wait until a good time to slip away.

"Metal man, are the omegas safe?"

He whipped his head around to follow that voice. There was something about it...It soothed him. It...brought about an instinct that seemed buried. What instinct, he was still confused about that. But he kind of wanted to drop down to his knees.

"Very. And how many times have I told you, it's Iron Man."

He watched the two bicker. He wasn't concerned about Iron Man. He had pretty much tuned him out. But the other guy? The taller guy? The blonde guy? The guy with the hammer? Which seemed juvenile, but he was... He was looking up... They were looking at each other.

Shit!

He made a quick getaway just as the guy tapped on Iron Man's armored shoulder.

No, not just any guy. Thor.  
He remembered his name was Thor.

Another one of his many targets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I am terribly sorry for my delay in this series, but now I'm on summer break so I should be back to updating a little sooner now.
> 
> Just a few things: first, due to recent cinematic events (Avengers 2) I have been battling on whether or not to add Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch but if I do, that random chick mentioned on this chapter might lead to something.

He always found omegas interesting. Dare he say he…pitied them. He never knew why. He wasn't supposed to feel emotions but he always pitied the omegas the others brought back to the hideout with them. He always pitied how extremely frightful and apprehensive they looked before they were used. It seemed personal. Like something he would remember, if he could. He turned away from the others, walking down the corridor to leave. He hated watching them hurt the omegas and he had a mission to finish.

“Yo Soldier, where ya headed?” He heard one of the others call after him. He could hear someone thrashing, whimpering, and pleading. He tensed. His fist clenched. He hated the guy. He turned to the guy, glaring at him, trying to ignore the omega the other had tight in his grip. “Hey, I got you a little something.” The other said as he dropped the omega at his feet. “She's real sweet, too. Thought a night with her might make you feel a little better about your failed mission.” The other said, laughing at him mockingly. He intensified his glare but let the mock slide. The last time he lashed out at one of the others, that didn't end so well for him.

“Rumlow, come on. We have to go.” Another one of the others yelled from down the hall.

The one in front of him told him to enjoy his toy before he turned down the hall, joining his group as they left. He looked down at the omega crying and whimpering at his feet, looking up at him with a plea in her eyes, trying to find mercy in his. He grabbed her and dragged her down the hall to his room. Once there, he threw her on the bed, looking at her. He didn't want her. Omegas didn't give him any rise, so her immediate begging was for naught.

“God, shut the hell up. I'm not going to fuck you.” He told her once he had enough. He sat in a chair across the room. He had a few minutes to kill in order to figure out what to do with this bitch. She snapped her mouth shut for a split second.

“You're not going to hurt me?” She asked. He huffed as he rose to his feet.

“I didn't say that.” He said as he stood, opening the single small window in his room. “I'll say this once. You have three seconds to decide whether or not you want to leave. If you do, stay in the shadows, stay to the extreme left, and run like hell. If you don't, good luck.” He said. Then he turned and walked out the room.

-

Meanwhile, at the Stark Residence

“We are very unhappy with you three.” Bruce said, looking down at the three omegas in disappointment. Tony was standing beside him but he was just pissed.

“But we learned more in that interview than you did in several months.” Howard grumbled.

“Do you know where to find your friend?” Thor asked. The three omegas deflated.

“No.” They mumbled in unison.

“Then what was the point of going?!” Tony asked in exasperation.

“Because we didn't plan for Hydra to pop up. SHIELD's security should have been better than that.” Sam said.

“And you're the one that let him get away.” Steve accused Tony, who groaned. They started bickering after that. Thor rolled his at them and got up, slipping out the back door. He was distracted. He had that omega on his mind. He didn't really get to see his face, the mask covered most of his features but there was something about his eyes. His piercing brown eye. So full of pain and sorrow. Thor had been determined to find this Bucky, because he was a dear friend of Steve's—and if they could get along, the healer too—but now that Thor had seen Bucky, there was something about him that made his determination stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
